


Inevitably his Commander's

by Caius



Series: "Webworld" Aftermath Pornlets [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Scourge is a poor replacement for Galvatron, Sticky Sex, but he does his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultharkitty prompted, "G1, Cyclonus/Scourge, aftermath". When Galvatron turns to Soundwave, Cyclonus turns to Scourge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitably his Commander's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/gifts).



This wasn't, and was never going to be, about him--Scourge had long grown used to this, and coward that he was, he almost preferred it, wasn't sure if he would survive the force of Cyclonus' passion, his need, his expectation. 

And yet. 

The third night after the unfortunate events on Torkulon, the second night in a row Galvatron had taken Soundwave to his berth, Cyclonus took Scourge by the wing, guided him to his small barren quarters, and pulled him down on top of him on a berth Cyclonus barely ever used. 

Scourge yielded eagerly to his touches, clinging to Cyclonus' short wings, nuzzling into his neck and looking to his commander for guidance.

"Take me," Cyclonus demanded, hands forceful on his wings, strong thighs pulling Scourge's hips close, panels open but dry and hot and desperate against Scourge's closed panels.

"Yes, of course--" Scourge gazed down at Cyclonus, appreciating his commander's beauty, trying not to freeze up in terror at the need, the emptiness that Scourge could never fill.

The momentary impatience, almost _disgust_ , that passed over Cyclonus' face, would have hurt if it hadn't filled Scourge with a dizzy relief that Cyclonus was at last seeing _him_ , not the enormous Galvatron-sized hole in his cockpit, spark, valve--and a strong hand moved from Scourge's wing to his crotch, palming the panel until it opened, strong hand coaxing the spike into full extension, drawing out the the secondary connectors into sharp, painful hardness--nothing like what Galvatron or Cyclonus had, but enough to mark Scourge as Unicron-spawn, built to do damage even in interface.

Cyclonus' hand moved to his aft, giving Scourge a moment's warning before powerful hands and thighs sheathed Scourge fully into Cyclonus' valve. Scourge's squeal of pain at the sudden friction was swallowed by Cyclonus' gasp of desperate pleasure, and then swallowed truly as Cyclonus took Scourge's mouth in a rough kiss. The kiss was as was as rough and needy as Cyclonus' valve. All of Cyclonus' body held him tight and close as his spike pressed deep, only Cyclonus' hips wiggling under him, keeping Scourge's secondary spikes from penetrating their corresponding ports, bending them roughly against the powerful valve walls. 

Scourge moaned into Cyclonus' mouth, finally echoing Cyclonus' desperate need, clutching his wingleader with wings and hands, pushing his hips down hard, trying to get some control over their connection--and Cyclonus responded to him, the thrill of approval, of Scourge finally _getting it_ \--as one by one, Scourge's secondary connectors found their way to ports, primary connector seized by Cyclonus' ceiling node, holding them together as Scourge was overwhelmed by Cyclonus' lust and need and the despair beneath it. 

_Galvatron_ , Scourge thought, trying to give Cyclonus the memory, the image and power of their Lord--and although he knew the effort was doomed to inadequacy, the appreciation Cyclonus gave him in return was enough to tip him over into overload. 

Cyclonus took the energy surge into himself, quivering on the edge, and Scourge had a moment's terror that this wasn't enough, could _never_ be enough--but Cyclonus grabbed him tighter, hands playing with his wings as lips and tongue expertly worked Scourge's mouth, pulling just a little bit more out of Scourge than Scourge had thought possible.

It was Galvatron's name on Cyclonus' lips, in Scourge's mouth, as he overloaded under and around Scourge. 

But it was Scourge's body he clung to as he recovered, Scourge's spike he stroked and put away as he arranged Scourge's body comfortably above him. Scourge relaxed as Cyclonus' hold gentled, wrapping his commander in his wings, pleased to give him what comfort he could.


End file.
